Passé, présent et futur
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Kuroko s'interroge sur son passé avec la Génération des Miracles et ce qu'il advient de chacun d'eux. (Aomine x) Kuroko x Akashi.
Ceci est écrit sur un coup de tête… J'avais en tête un Akashi x Kuroko, mais je pense que l'on peut y sentir du Aomine x Kuroko, alors que je n'aime pas ce couple…

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'interprétation de ces moments. Mais j'espère que vous appréciez de ce petit OS !

Kuroko se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Par « là », il entendait la situation actuelle difficile à constater : ils s'étaient tous séparés. Il se souvenait qu'en entrant au collège Teiko, il s'était senti invisible, comme toujours. Allant même jusqu'à paraître pour un fantôme –selon la rumeur qui circulait- lorsqu'il s'entraînait dans le gymnase le soir. Car oui, il aimait le basket, et c'est bien ça qui les avait autant réuni que séparé. Il se souvenait d'un garçon qui avait été effrayé par les bruits de balle de basket qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'entraînait seul le soir. Telle fut sa rencontre avec Aomine Daiki qu'il avait admiré même si le plus grand était dans la première équipe. Il l'avait admiré et apprécié comme le soleil apprécie la lune. Ou plutôt comme l'ombre apprécie la lumière qui l'a fait grandir. Il s'était même mis à sourire face à cette amitié naissante. Cette amitié qui en avait entraîné d'autres. Il avait fait la connaissance des amis d'Aomine. Et comment les oublier ? Ils étaient des enfants bientôt adolescents, alors ils croyaient à l'amitié.

Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, son amitié avec Aomine le rendait heureux. Mais son bonheur ne suffisait pas pour qu'il s'améliore au basket. Même avec un dur et long entraînement, son niveau était encore bas et l'entraîneur avait remarqué cela. Rester dans l'équipe ou non, tel avait été le dilemme. Il en avait donc parlé avec Aomine pour avoir des conseils, et lui avait fait se rendre compte de son amour pour le basket.

Et une simple discussion sur son avenir au basket lui avait fait rencontrer trois des amis d'Aomine. Un garçon aux cheveux verts portant des lunettes, un autre beaucoup plus grand aux cheveux violets et un autre plus petit que les deux autres, peut-être d'une tête de moins que le garçon aux cheveux verts, aux cheveux magenta. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs adressé à Aomine en premier.

« Akashi…

\- J'ai pensé que je ne t'avais pas vu récemment. Tu étais là ?

\- Ouais, depuis que l'autre gymnase est bondé. Donc nous deux pratiquons toujours ici.

\- Vous deux ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux magenta s'était alors tourné vers lui, le fixant comme il le fixait pendant que le plus grand de tous prenait la parole.

« Hein ? Il y avait un gars comme ça dans notre équipe ?

\- Je suis légèrement intéressé par lui, avait répliqué le plus petit, provoquant un regard d'incompréhension du vert qui jusque-là avait été muet et qui le restait. Je suis désolé, mais peux-tu venir avec moi une minute ? »

Il l'avait donc suivi à part, et le magenta l'observait louper des paniers. Il le savait pourtant qu'il avait un niveau médiocre au basket, bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer ce sport, comme lui avait fait remarquer Aomine. Mais son observateur remarquait quelque chose.

« C'est un début. Quelqu'un d'aussi consacré au basket-ball que toi, pourtant les résultats ne viennent pas avec l'effort. »

Cela l'avait cloué sur place. Il avait même tiré une tête de surpris et de choqué face à cette constatation de l'autre, mais avait répliqué.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne suis pas dans l'état mental d'accepter cette déclaration.

\- Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu dire. Je le trouve louable. Tes aptitudes motrices ne sont pas terribles. Tu vas à toute vitesse et la quantité de pratique est assez pour t'appeler un vétéran. Je ne sens pourtant rien du tout en regardant tout de toi. Cette chose est tout à fait une chose particulière. Pratique durement dans un sport et quelqu'un relèvera l'aura du vétéran qui se montrera. C'est quelque chose qui doit être nécessairement montré. Pourtant tu manques beaucoup de présence. Ce n'est pas une faute mais un avantage pour ti. Si tu peux l'exploiter, il est sûr de devenir une énorme arme pour l'équipe.

\- Exploiter le manque de présence ? Puis-je faire quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Quand tu trouves la réponse, viens me voir. »

Et il partit. Et ses conseils avaient porté ses fruits puisqu'une proposition dans un match avait été proposée. Kuroko venait de découvrir sa misdirection.

Le temps avait finalement passé et la deuxième année était arrivée, entraînant avec elle plusieurs choses qui l'avaient brisé. Il était devenu l'instructeur personnel d'un blond qui venait d'intégrer l'équipe. Il avait été réticent à avoir Kuroko comme instructeur mais avec un match de la deuxième équipe, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Cela aurait pu être bien si quelque chose qui deviendra marquant ne l'avait pas affecté. Aomine ne semblait plus le même, il s'éloignait peu à peu, c'était visible. Comme s'il n'était pas satisfait des victoires de Teiko. Et il ne pouvait laisser son ami ainsi.

« Aomine-kun, rentrons pratiquer.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Dans quel but dois-je pratiquer ? Tu réalises que je gagne déjà même si je ne le veux pas ? Tu veux que j'écrase mon adversaire qui a perdu la volonté pour se battre encore plus loin ?

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais…

\- Comprendre ? Hah ! Quelle partie comprends-tu ? Dis-moi ! Comment quelqu'un qui ne peut rien faire de lui-même peut comprendre tout seul ?

\- Il y a des temps où je deviens même jaloux de tout le monde, y compris toi, Aomine-kun. Il est inutile de sentir le chagrin sur l'impossible ! C'est pourquoi, tant que je peux faire des passes avec toute ma force…

\- Et pour qui sont les passes ? Tu réalises que je peux gagner contre quelqu'un tout seul maintenant, même sans tes passes ? _Le seul qui peut gagner contre moi… c'est moi_. Depuis ce jour, je ne t'ai pas fait de passes. C'était si récent, mais il ressemble au passé déjà éloigné. J'ai déjà… oublié comment recevoir tes passes. »

Il voyait les larmes prêtes à tomber des yeux d'Aomine, tout comme les siennes. Cela se mêlerait à la pluie tombant ce jour-là. Ses yeux s'étaient finalement écarquillés, pendant qu'il digérait la nouvelle. C'était fini, terminé. Il venait de perdre sa lumière, son cœur venait de se briser parce qu'il se rendait compte que c'était un nouvel échec. Il allait rester une ombre à tout jamais. Bien qu'il restait une petite lueur d'espoir.

Akashi. Celui qui avait découvert son « pouvoir ». Il devait beaucoup à Akashi, et en passant en troisième année, il avait appris à connaître le magenta qui était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il souriait mais Kuroko constatait petit à petit qu'un sourire quittait les lèvres du magenta. Il avait changé d'aura, il était devenu plus distant, moins souriant. Et il ne voulait pas perdre Akashi. Pas lui. Il pouvait encore le sauver. Mais comment le faire alors qu'il était effrayé lorsque l'autre le regardait à présent avec des yeux froids et cruels. Ils avaient perdu de leur chaleur.

Une question lui venait alors à l'esprit alors qu'il venait voir l'actuel capitaine de ce qu'on avait appelé la Génération des Miracles.

« Non… Qui es-tu ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis Seijuro Akashi… Tetsuya. »

Cette génération miraculeuse… Elle avait changé Aomine et Akashi en monstres. Ils n'étaient plus les enfants souriants que Kuroko avait connus. Aomine n'était plus le garçon plein d'énergie et rayonnant, Akashi n'était plus l'enfant souriant qui commençait à vivre loin de son père. Il était devenu l'esclave de celui-ci, victime de l'éducation sévère qu'il avait reçue, cette éducation qui le poussait à tout réussir. Ainsi le sport dans lequel l'avait inscrit sa très chère mère défunte s'était transformé en domaine de réussite par son père.

Kuroko cessa de penser à Akashi lorsqu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires après un match. Kagami était déjà parti, et lui se retrouvait seul. Il venait de gagner contre Rakuzan avec son équipe, et le simple fait de revoir Akashi sur le terrain lui avait fait penser à Teiko, à Aomine, à Akashi, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait perdu Akashi au collège, ils s'étaient éloignés au lycée, mais Kuroko souriait actuellement. Il savait qu'Akashi redeviendrait celui qu'il connaissait avant de changer et ça, ça le faisait sourire.

Il sortit donc du vestiaire, sac sur l'épaule et léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à voir le capitaine de Rakuzan dans le couloir. Sans même se demander s'il l'attendait, le bleuté le rejoignit.

« Akashi…

\- J'ai perdu… Et ça fait mal, je n'arrive pas à expliquer la sensation dans mon cœur.

\- Cela passera, Akashi-kun. »

Kuroko se permit un sourire de réconfort et le plus grand des deux le regarda en restant sérieux. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder avant qu'Akashi ne vienne sourire, très légèrement.

« Tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Nous nous reverrons probablement. »

Il repartit ensuite, laissant le bleuté qui se sentit de bonne humeur seul. Le sourire d'Akashi, quand il était sincère, faisait toujours cet effet. C'est satisfait de savoir qu'Akashi redevenait lui-même que Kuroko partit chez lui, ne retrouvant le magenta que quelques jours plus tard lors de son anniversaire. Cette fois-ci encore, le bleuté avait souri en voyant le magenta arriver. Et pas un petit sourire, non, un vrai. Il savait que le possesseur de l'emperor eye était souvent occupé, alors savoir qu'il avait fait l'effort de se libérer pour lui le rendait heureux. C'est vrai qu'il y avait les autres aussi, mais Akashi… Kuroko avait l'impression qu'il était le plus important.

Tellement important qu'il l'emmena, avec les autres, chez Kagami. Et là, Kuroko s'amusa de voir que Furihata était toujours effrayé par Akashi. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, Akashi souriait même en se présentant. Il rentra tout de même chez le rouge et le noir avec ses amis, se mettant à ses aises. Il s'installa autour de la petite table basse, profitant de l'ambiance festive. Il remarqua même qu'avec son manque de présence, Akashi demandait après lui en regardant Tetsuya n°2.

« Où est le numéro 1 ? »

Il s'était manifesté alors. Et suite à ça, Akashi profita du fait que personne ne remarque le bleu pour poser sa main sur la sienne sous la table. Le bleuté fut un peu étonné de cette initiative mais ne repoussa pas sa main, faisant ainsi comprendre au magenta qu'il était d'accord. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où le gâteau fut apporté. Akashi retira alors sa main pour applaudir lorsque le bleuté souffla sur les bougies pour les éteindre. Tout le monde applaudit alors, laissant Kuroko sourire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Parce que c'était son anniversaire, et parce qu'il savait qu'il avait un avenir avec Akashi.


End file.
